A Devil and An Angel
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Two people, and two rings. Fated to be together, their destinies are intertwined.


**A/N: Okay, I know that Memoriae was supposed to be updated, but I just couldn't help myself. Besides, this was a Soul-mate challenge. I could not resist. And anyways, I need to know what memories of Harry to show, it would be much appreciated if you could tell me.**

Harry James Potter was born July 31st, 1930, and as the nurse wrapped him in a soft blue blanket, she noticed something glittering on his ring finger. It was a silver ring, with green snakes decorating its sides. And on it was an engraved cursive T.

The nurse rushed over to Lily and James Potter, exclaiming that Harry Potter's Soul Object had been discovered. Lily and James were overjoyed as they looked at the ring on their son's finger.

Four years earlier, a young woman by the name of Merope Gaunt stumbled into Wool's orphanage, and gave birth to a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. And although no one ever saw it, he had a ring on his ring finger, made of gold, and glittering with rubies, with an engraved H on it.

When Tom Riddle turned four, everyone had a Soul Object, and they made fun of Tom for 'not having one'.

Four year-old Tom ran to his room in the orphanage, tears streaming down his face. He looked down at his ring and smiled, at least someone in this world knew about him.

He looked out the window, the sweltering July heat drew beads of sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, his ring gave a hum, and glowed a bright gold, then stopped. Tom looked at the ring in wonder. Then he smiled, that must have meant something. He took his sleeve and covered his hand with it, and walked outside into the heat.

When Harry turned four, he asked his mom why he had a ring on his hand, and innocently asked, "Am I mawwied like you mama?"

"No, Harry, that ring on your finger is something we call, a … Soul Object, it gives you clues as to who your soul-mate will be. And when you meet each other, and love each other, the object wil fuse into one. Like… this" Lily pulled out a necklace, on it was a lily flower and a gold lion intertwined with each other, "You see, Harry, your father and I were soul-mates, and when we came to love each other, the necklace joined into one and became this."

Harry's eyes grew wide, and he smiled and said, "It's reawwy pwetty mama. It fits you."

Lily laughed and patted Harry on the head, "Thank you Harry, that is really appreciated."

Tom stared out the window of his room. The snow was falling down heavily, Christmas had passed, and now it was his birthday. He really hated his birthday. It was just an excuse for the children to laugh and point at him more. And say their taunting and mean words.

But Tom knew, Tom knew that he was different, that he was special. He was different from those pieces of dirt, and he would teach them a lesson.

He trudged out of his room, and walked down to the dining hall. He sat in a dark corner of the room, eating the food that the matrons provided. A larger boy walked over to Tom, "Well, well, what do we have here. Poor Tom Riddle, no one will ever love him. He doesn't even have a Soul Object! No one even cares that it's your birthday! Oh, poor, poor Tom Riddle, no one to love him."

Tom just stared back at David with emotionless and cold blue eyes. "Go away," he said in a soft voice.

"Go away, and you'll do what?" David said, "You're just a worthless freak with nothing, not even someone that'll love you, and care about you." David pinned Tom up to the wall, "You hear me? You're nothing more than a freak!" David dropped Tom onto the floor, and walked away.

Tom slowly got up, and sat down, resuming his eating. His eyes drilling holes into David's back. His eyes slowly bleeding into red. And in his head he thought 'Kill him, kill him, kill him…' Tom shook his head, and started eating again. He finished and left. The next day, David was found dead in his bed. According to the Medics, he died of asphyxiation. Tom just watched. A smile stretching on his face. He actually did it. He felt power running through his veins. Soon after, it didn't take a long time for the children to realize that it was Tom who killed David. And they started to ignore him.

Harry's birthday was a quiet affair, his parents only invited those that they trusted, like Sirius, and Remus. But Harry was happy, he was turning seven! He had four more years until he could go to Hogwarts and finally learn really magic. Now, he just had a training wand, and he could perform basic charms and spells, but nothing too extravagant.

"Hey Harry, watch this," Sirius shot a spell at James, which made his hair pink, and made his skin have purple dots." Harry just giggled, he wanted to be able to do that.

"Padfoot!" James said, laughing. James took out his own wand and shot a spell at Sirius, which made his hair green and sliver. Harry laughed even more.

Lily and Remus just shook their heads at the antics of the two men, "Seriously James," Lily said, "You're setting a bad example for Harry!"

"Okay, okay, Lils, I'll stop," James said, still laughing.

Tom sat in his room, he was eleven now, he watched the snow fall to the ground. He smiled, about two years ago, on Christmas, there was a new boy at the orphanage, his name was Michel. He thought that Tom would be easy to bully, so he started to make fun of him. That year, Tom got one gift, it was an old stuffed animal of a snake. Michel took the snake from Tom, laughing as he saw Tom's expression of anger, mistaking it for surprise. He took the snake, and threw it into the fire. Laughing as it burned into ashes. Tom's eyes started to bleed into red. All of the other children ran away, already knowing what would happen.

'Burn, burn, burn,' Tom thought, and with a cruel satisfaction, he watched as Michel was set into flames. He smiled as Michel screamed in pain of having his skin melted off. The matron rushed in, "What happened?!"

"He was playing with the fire m'am, a-and, he c-caught o-on f-f-fire," Tom said, faking fear.

"Shh… It's okay Tom, I just need to put the fire out and call an ambulance . He'll be okay," the matron answered, "Just go back to your room. Okay?"

"O-okay.." Tom said, hiccuping. He took one last look at the half of Michel's body that was burned, and almost smiled. He ran back to his room. And laughed, it was chilling, and lost all innocence.

That was two years ago, "Tom?" The matron said, "There's a man that wants to see you."

A man walked in, he had auburn hair, and a beard. He was dressed in a purple suit, with an orange caravat. Tom wrinkled his nose at the sight of the garishly dressed man.

"You must be Tom Riddle?" The man said, "My name is Proffesor Dumbledore, and I am from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Tom said, "Is that some mental institution where they keep the mentally insane? Because I'm not insane! I'm just different!"

"I'm not saying that you are insane Tom, I'm saying that you are special. You Tom, are special. Because you see, Hogwarts is a school not for the regular people, Hogwarts is for magical children. At Hogwarts, you can learn magic," Dumbledore said.

"I knew it! I knew I was different from them. I always knew that I was special!" But then Tom's face morphed into one of suspicion, "Then prove it, prove that you magical!"

"Alright then," Dumbledore took out his wand, and pointed it at Tom's Armoire, and set it on fire.

"No!" Tom said, lunging for Dumbledore, Dumbledore cancelled the spell, and revealed that the Armoire was not at all burnt.

"You see? I am a wizard, and so are you," Dumbledore said.

Harry was really excited, he was turning eleven today! Today was the day he would be able to get his Hogwarts letter. He got out of bed at the crack of dawn and ran around to house. It was only until eight did Harry see an owl come and knock on the glass. James opened the window to let the owl in, the owl dropped a letter in Harry's empty plate.

On it, addressed in green ink was Harry J. Potter. Harry opened the letter with trembling hands. He took out three thick sheets of paper. The first page said:

Dear Mr. H Potter,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are to go to King's Cross Station, at platform 9¾, at promptly 11:00 A.M on September First. Included is your supply list for the year.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore, who has too many titles.

He flipped through the supply list, and proclaimed, "Let's go shopping today!"

"Honey, please sit, and eat your breakfast, besides, Diagon Alley doesn't open until ten! You have plenty of time," Lily said, giving an exasperated smile at her son's excitement.

Harry was practically vibrating with excitement, he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He was going to Hogwarts! And maybe even find his soul-mate! He was just really excited. He had already packed his trunk, and was waiting for his parents to come downstairs. "Hurry up Mom! We're going to be late!" Harry said.

Lily walked down the stairs slowly, "Harry. It's only 9:30, we are not going to be late."

"But moooooommmm," Harry said, "I wanna get a good seat!"

"Okay, okay. James, give him the floo powder," Lily said, smiling.

Harry took the green powder and threw it into the fire, and said, "King's Cross Station, platform The fire turned lime green, and then Harry stepped into the fire and was whirled away into the flames. 9 ¾.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and bumped into someone, "I'm really, really, sorr-" Harry looked up and saw a man. He had the most brilliant blue for eyes, his hair was slightly wavy and was a coffee brown. And his cheekbones, Harry thought, oh my god, his cheekbones. Harry flushed and mumbled a sorry, and hurried away.

Tom was walking toward the floo network to greet Avery, the flames turned green and a person stumbled out. He was just about to greet him, but then saw that the boy was a lot smaller, and looked a lot different from Avery.

The boy had black hair that fell down onto his back, his eyes were a startling green, like the Avarda Kedarva curse. His skin was like fallen snow, and Tom was at once taken by this beautiful angel.

The boy mumbled something under his breath, and flushed a dark scarlet, then he ran away.

Tom called after him saying, "What is your name?

The boy turned around, and said, "Harry Potter," his voice was beautiful and melodic. He really truly was an angel.

"Tom Riddle," Tom said, tipping his head in greeting, "I hope to see you again in Hogwarts."

Harry just flushed, and nodded his head. Then the beautiful creature ran away.

The floo turned green again, and this time it was Avery, "Avery," Tom said, sneering ever so slightly.

"Tom," Avery said, smiling, trying to impress Tom.

"Let's go, I met someone really interesting today…" Tom responded. They both walked onto the train, and into a compartment.

Harry walked into an empty compartment, and let out a breath. His face was burning, Tom was really attractive. He also looked intelligent, and his magic. Oh god, his magic. His magic was intoxicating. Harry was taken. Taken by the beautiful demon called Tom Riddle.

Harry sat in the empty compartment, contemplating what to do about his sudden attraction to Tom Riddle. He looked down at his ring, it was beautiful. The elegant snake curling around the cursive T, the emeralds glittering in the sunlight. Could it be? Could Tom Riddle really be his? It certainly seemed like that. Tom Riddle was exactly like the ring, frostily calm and cunning.

Harry flushed as he thought that Tom could actually be his intended. He really wanted Tom to be his intended. Harry flushed an even darker shade, "Stop thinking those things," Harry said, putting his face into his hands.

The train started rolling, and Harry stared out the window. The compartment door slid open, and a boy with silvery blonde hair walked in.

"May I sit here?" The boy said.

Harry lifted his face from his hands, and said, "Sure, but who exactly are you?"

The boy puffed up his chest and said, "Lucius Malfoy, of the House of Malfoy. And who are you?" The boy asked, putting out his hand.

Harry took Lucius' proffered hand, "Harry James Potter of the House of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor."

"Well, that is quite a mouthful Mr. Potter," Lucius said, grinning.

"Just call me Harry, Mr. Malfoy,"Harry responded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Then, Harry, I would like you to call me Lucius," Lucius said,

"Well then Lucius, let us hope that this is the start of a wonderful relationship," Harry responded, his visage cracking a little before he burst out laughing. Lucius soon joined in.

A while later, Harry and Lucius were busy trading chocolate frog cards. Suddenly, Lucius asked, "What Hogwarts house do you think you will be in?"

Harry gave shrugged, "I don't really know actually, everybody says that I will be in Gryffindor, but personally I feel that I will be in Slytherin. I'm not really loud, I don't really trust strangers, and I wear many masks. Only when I am around those that I trust, will I let any of those masks fall."

"That sounds like the most Slytherin of Slytherin," Lucius said, "I think that I will be in Slytherin. Also, but maybe Ravenclaw too. I'm not quite as controlled as you are, and sometimes I long for knowledge. To use against people."

"Well," Harry said, "Still sounds pretty damn Slytherin to me!"

Lucius just laughed and asked, "Do you have a Morgana, that's the only one I need to complete my collection."

"I do have one, but it's my only one, so I'm not giving you one," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh come on!" Lucius groaned.

Tom was sitting in his compartment with all of the other members of his court, "I think that I have found someone interesting today," he said, twisting his gold ring around, "Someone that could be worthy to be by my side, that is, if he is a Slytherin. If he is not, then oh well."

"Who is it Tom?" Abraxas Malfoy asked.

"A certain green eyed boy called Harry Potter, I think he is just starting at Hogwarts this year," Tom responded.

"Well if he is, then I can ask Lucius to befriend him, as he too, is starting Hogwarts this year," Abraxas said.

Suddenly a girl opened the compartment door, she was a Slytherin, Tom thought. What was her name? Ah, Lucinda Bulstrode.

"Yes?" Tom drawled out, if his memory was correct, she was but a second-year.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought this compartment was… empty," Lucinda finished off lamely.

"Well, as you can clearly see, this compartment is full," Tom said, flashing a charming smile.

The girl blushed and ran out of the compartment. Later, she would run into her own compartment, her friends asking her if she actually did it. She would answer with a yes, then blushing a dark shade of scarlet, saying he's really good looking. All of the girls giggled.

Harry got off the train, stretching, and pulling on Lucius' sleeve, he ran to the boats, "C'mon! Let's get a good boat!" He said.

"So, this is how you are actually like?" Lucius said, a grin spreading on his face.

"Shut up, prat," Harry said. He had officially made his first friend! And a Malfoy too! They were probably one of the most influential families in Wizarding Britain.

Tom got in a carriage, his inner court followed in order, Abraxas getting on first, and Avery getting on last.

Tom stared out the window of the carriage, his finger rubbing over the grooves of his ring. He stared down at it, the H was elegantly engraved, rubies set in a circle around the H. And if you looked closely, you could see two roaring lions on either side of the H.

Suddenly, Tom left his trance. He thought, could it be? Potter, Potter, weren't they direct descendants of the Gryffindor family line? And the symbol of Gryffindor was a lion. Tom smiled, that meant that the beautiful angel called Harry Potter was his. _His._

Harry got off of the boat, still a bit dazed from seeing the immense of beauty of Hogwarts for the first time. It was beautiful, it seemed to be swirling with magic. And Harry loved it. He got in a line, Lucius was ahead of him as his last name started with an M. Harry sighed, this was going to take forever.

The drone of names made Harry's head numb. His ears perked up when the person calling names, was it Dumbledore? Yes, it was Dumbledore said, "Malfoy, Lucius!" Lucius walked up to the stool, and Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat onto his head. Only a few moments later did the hat say, "SLYTHERIN!" Lucius shot a smile at Harry and went to sit at the clapping table.

An eternity later, Dumbledore finally called out, "Potter, Harry!" Harry walked up to the stool, and Dumbledore dropped the hat onto his head.

' , where to put you… where to put you. Plenty of courage, but you'll only have it, if someone you love is in danger. And what is this?'

'What is what Hat.'

'Nothing, nothing, you have plenty of cunning and wit, you will find what you want, and achieve greatness in' "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table clapped politely, as Harry made his way toward the green clad table. He sat next to Lucius, and the two of them shared a grin, then they put up their masks, and their faces were devoid of any emotion.

Tom was smiling on the inside, Harry Potter was in Slytherin house. That meant that he could put his plans into action, out first, he needed to get Olivia Fey to stop staring at him with those eyes. "You do know that staring is rude right?" Tom said, raising a perfect eyebrow in her direction. She flushed and looked down, mumbling a sorry.

Tom sighed, none of the people here were worthy to be on his side as his Queen, except for Harry Potter. Harry Potter was perfection, he was an angel sent down from heaven.

Harry flushed as he saw Tom look his way, why did that beautiful demon have to look at him. Tom was like a demon that came up from beneath the ground to intoxicate everyone that he came in contact with. He was sinfully beautiful.

After the feast was over, the Prefects led the first years to the dungeons and said, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, the password for this month is mort, the password changes every month and the password will be posted in the board in the common room. Now come in."

"This is the common room, there are only two rules in the Slytherin House, do not get caught doing anything against the rules of Hogwarts. Do anything you want, but. Do. Not. Get. Caught," The prefect said, "Second rule is, do not contradict the Court, or you will find yourself humiliated, or even worse, your friend may find you dead in you bed."

Harry whispered, "Hey Lucius, do you know that the Court is?"

"Well, Harry, the court is a ruling system in the Slytherin House. It consists of of King and sometimes a Queen, that is, if the King has found his soul-mate, he or she will be considered the Queen. The other's are inner court members, and each has a certain rank. Like the right hand man to the King is the third highest rank, and the scribe is the lowest," Lucius answered,

"So, how do you become King?" Harry asked.

"Well, you need to be magically powerful, have your own wealth, be attractive, and be a good politician," Lucius responded.

"Oh," Harry said.

The prefects walked to a circle of people, everyone else in the common room was looking at them in reverence. One of the prefects came to the circle of people and said, "Esteemed members of the Court, the first years."

The seven people in the court turned around, Avery said, "Well firsties, introduce yourselves!"

Lucius stepped out first, "My name is Lucius Malfoy, of the House of Malfoy." Then he bowed and stepped back.

The next person was a girl, "Ava Greengrass, of the house of Greengrass." She too bowed, and stepped back.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped up, "Harry James Potter, of the House of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor." Then Harry bowed and stepped back.

All the other people introduced themselves, then a boy stepped up, he seemed nervous, "Mark Johnson." He gave a shaky bow, then stepped back.

Many of the first years sneered, but didn't say anything. The prefects said, "Now, every year, the first years have a fifth year to mentor them, and help them throughout their first three years at Hogwarts, the fifth years will be the one to choose who they will mentor."

The other prefect said, "And since this year, the King is a fifth year, he may choose first. My King, please choose,"

Tom Riddle stood, his tall figure cutting an imposing picture. Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Harry James Potter, of the House of Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor." Harry flushed, and looked down at the ground.

"Mr. Potter,"One of the prefects began, "To you accept Mr. Riddle's request?"

"Yes,"Harry said, "Yes, I accept the offer."

Tom was smiling, now he had an excuse to be close to Harry, he would get to know him, and maybe even start to like Tom back.

A few days had passed, and Tom was helping Harry perfect his levitation charm, "Make your wand movements more crisp, like this," Tom took Harry's hand, and waved it in a precise movement, "You see? The book is levitating a lot higher now." Harry just nodded and flushed.

After that, the years flew by, and Harry barely noticed them, and because Tom was tutoring him, his magic was getting better. Harry knew that he was powerful, but Tom taught him how to use that power, and harness it to great lengths.

It was nearing Christmas of Harry's third year, that Tom decided to do something different. "Harry," he said, reaching for his hand, "Can I see your Soul Object? I means if you don't want to, it's fine, but I have a suspicion of something."

"O-okay," Harry said, blushing, "I mean, I have a suspicion too." Harry held out his hand, the silver ring glittering in the dim library light.

"It has the first letter of my name on it," Tom said, tracing the T, "It even has snakes on it," Tom smiled, now he knew that he wasn't alone.

"Let me see yours?" Harry said, daring to hope that Tom was his. Tom held out a long elegant hand, a gold ring glittering on his ring finger. Harry traced the H, "It's beautiful…" Harry said, looking at the rubies adorning it, "There are even lions if you look close at it."

"Harry… I… I…" Tom began, stuttering, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Yes," Harry breathed out, trying to comprehend what is happening.

"Harry, I need to tell you something else, I, I, like you. No, I love you, I've been enchanted by you, an angel fallen from heaven. A gift from god, " Tom said, he reached over to Harry's hand, "Harry, do you, do you want to be my Queen?"

Harry looked into Tom's eyes, and said, "Yes, I would love to. And i have something to tell you. I, I like you too Tom. You were like a demon that came to intoxicate everyone that you came across. And you intoxicated me."

"Well then," Tom said, "Hogsmeade this weekend," Tom turned to go, but then turned around and kissed Harry on the top of the head, "I've been wanting to do that for ages."

Harry just smiled back. As soon as Tom left, Harry grinned like a mad man, it happened! It had actually happened! Tom Riddle was his soul-mate, and Tom Bloody Riddle liked him back!

Harry practically ran back to the dorms to tell Lucius the good news, "Lucius!" Harry exclaimed, "You will not believe what happened today!"

Lucius opened one eye, and groaned, "What is it now Harry, did Riddle teach you a new spell or something?"

"No, you prat, Tom Riddle said that he liked me! He even asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Harry said, jumping up and down on Lucius' bed.

Lucius opened both of his eyes in shock, "Wait, Tom Riddle, the King of Slytherin house, said that he liked you, a mere third year."

"Yes!" Harry said, "Is that hard to believe. I mean, it does help that he is my intended, but he actually said that he liked me! I mean, as soon as I set eyes on him three years ago, I was taken!"

Lucius soon got Harry to calm down, and think rationally. Friday passed, and Saturday came, with the cold, wintry light shining through the curtains. Harry was buzzing with nervous excitement, Lucius had already given him what to wear. It was a red button down shirt, with a black blazer over it.

Harry threw on his clothes, then fast-walked over to the exit. He basically ran to the Great Hall, stopping at the big double-doors. He took a deep breath, and pushed them open. And of course, the Slytherin table was already almost full, but what was curious was that next to Tom, there was an empty space, just enough to sit another person. Then Harry remembered, he was also a part of the court now, he was the Queen, the second highest rank in the court. Harry walked over to the table, and sat next to Lucius. He saw Tom get up and go around the table to stand behind him. He felt Tom's arms encircle him, "Don't you have somewhere to be, my Queen?" Tom asked.

"I was supposed to be somewhere? Well, I didn't get the memo, " Harry said, turning to face Tom. Tom just laughed and picked Harry up, "Will you put me down Tom, I'm not a kid."

"No," was the only reply Harry got.

Harry sighed in defeat, and Tom carried him over to the other side of the table, and put him down right next to him.

Tom's eyes surveyed his court, "Now, my court, there is a new addition to the court. And his word is law, and you will respect him. For he is you Queen."

Harry felt eyes bore holes into him , judging him with critical eyes. Harry looked down, then he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, he looked up to see Tom glaring at anybody that was looking at Harry the wrong way. Harry just smiled.

Tom and Harry finished their breakfast and went out of the entrance doors, they made their way through the snow, to the Three Broomsticks where Tom ordered two Butterbeers.

While they were waiting, Tom put his hand on top of Harry's. Harry interlocked his fingers into Tom's and smiled.

Madame Rosemerta came holding two mugs of butterbeer and set it on the table, then walked away.

Harry reached for his butterbeer, "This is the first time I've ever had this."

Tom just replied with, "Then I want to help you enjoy it."

Tom leaned over the table and kissed Harry on the lips, Tom's face was tinted with a light, pink hue, and Harry's face was a deep scarlet, and he was spluttering. "What was that for!"

Before Tom could answer, a blinding white light appeared, and as the light faded, a single ring clattered onto the table. It was a mix of silver and gold alloys, and it had a snake intertwined with a lion. Emeralds and rubies studded the ring. Tom looked on the inside of the ring, it was engraved with TRHP.

Tom raised his head and asked, "Can I keep this?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I'm afraid that I would lose it if I kept it."

Tom just smiled and pocketed the ring. They finished drinking their butterbeer and decided to go Christmas shopping.

"If we are going to buy presents for each other, then we should probably go our separate ways. Meet at the Entrance Doors?" Tom said, kissing Harry on the nose.

"Okay," Harry said.

Harry walked into a jewelry shop, thinking of what to get for Lucius and Tom. He walked among the rows of rings, bracelets, and necklaces. He walked to the back of the shop where all of the things that weren't really related to jewelry. He walked around all of the random things that were in the shop. He walked past so many things that Harry was getting frustrated, then suddenly a green glimmer caught his eyes. Harry looked over, it was a beautiful cane, it had a snake for a head, and emeralds for eyes. Its jaws were open wide, and its fangs were exposed. Harry took the cane into his hand, and thought, 'this would be perfect for Lucius, it would add to his arrogant pure-blood look.'

After selecting the cane for Lucius, Harry went around searching for Tom's present. He looked around, not knowing exactly what Tom wanted. He looked around, looking for something that was elegant. His eyes again caught a glimmer, but this time it was silver. It was simply a silver bracelet, that was silver, and had two emeralds on each side.

Taking the bracelet and the cane, he went to the cash register, "How much for the cane and the bracelet?" Harry asked.

The man responded with , "Three hundred galleons."

Harry took out the galleons and gave it to the man. The man said, "Thank you for buying something here. Actually, you know, that cane has been sitting in the back there for quite some time. I'll tell you something about fo free."

"Sure, I have time," Harry said.

"Well, just hand me the can for a second," The man said, Harry gave him the cane. The man gently took of the snake head, "You see, right here is a spot where you can put a wand, and if you carry the cane wherever you go, your wand will always be with you."

Harry smiled, Lucius would love this, "Thank you," he replied.

"I hope I see you again!" The man said as Harry left the store.

Harry went to the Entrance Doors to see Tom already there. "How have you been?" Tom asked.

"Fine," Harry replied, "But it just got better."

"Sap," Tom said, laughing. Harry just smiled back.

A few days passed, and Christmas morning rolled by. Harry woke up to something shaking him, "Harry! Harry!" Lucius said.

"What?" Harry said, mildly annoyed.

"Oh my god Harry! Did you forget that it's Christmas?! What's gotten into you!" Lucius cried in mock horror.

"Of course I didn't forget that it's Christmas you prat," Harry said, "It's just far too early."

"Well, I mean, I was going to say that Riddle was in the common room, but since the Queen wants to sleep, I will let his majesty sleep," Lucius said.

"Wait, Tom's in the common room?" Harry said.

"Yes, he's in the common room," Lucius said rolling his eyes.

Harry widened his eyes, and jumped out of bed. Practically throwing on his clothes, and fast-walked (because Slytherin's do not run) out of his dorm. Lucius following at a more sedate pace.

Harry came down and saw Tom waiting at the foot of the stairs, "Were you waiting for me?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Of course my Queen, who else would I wait for?" Tom said, dipping his head and kissing Harry on the forehead.

Harry smiled and brought something out of his coat pocket, "Here, this is for you." Tom opened the simple black box, and smiled. It was beautiful, elegant, yet beautiful, just like him.

"Thank you," Tom said, before kissing Harry senseless. Harry blushed, "Well," Tom said, "I also have something for you." Tom pulled out a box, and gave it to Harry. Harry opened the box, and in it was necklace, where a snake and a lion were intertwined. Harry delicately took out the contents, and put it on. Harry smiled, and stood on his toes, and gave Tom a kiss on the lips.

Lucius walked down the stairs at the point, "Jeez! Do that somewhere else!" Lucius exclaimed. Harry pulled away and flushed.

"Oh yeah! Lucius, I have something for you too," Harry took out the cane and gave it to Lucius, "You can also put your wand in, "See?" Harry said, showing Lucius to take the snake head off, and fit his wand in.

Lucius grinned and hugged Harry, then slowly let go because Tom was glaring at him, "You've got a pretty protective boyfriend Harry."

"I mean, he could destroy you right now, because he does rule the Slytherin House," Harry said, smirking.

"You don't need to remind me of that fact Harry!" Lucius said, struggling not to laugh.

After that Christmas, the years went by pretty quickly. After Tom graduated, he became the History of Magic teacher at Hogwart's and entered politics.

But the thing was, Tom didn't tell Harry that he was teaching History of Magic. And so, the first class that Harry had was pretty interesting.

Pretty soon, Harry graduated, and started training as an auror. A few years after that, Harry turned twenty-three, while Tom was twenty-seven, Tom got elected as Minister for Magic. Harry was pretty happy.

Summer rolled by again, and Tom and Harry were celebrating Harry's birthday in the large garden of Tom's manor. Tom said, "I have something to show you Harry, it can count as a birthday present."

"Then show me," Harry said, grinning at Tom's antics.

Tom took a deep breath, and sank down onto one knee. Pulling out a box, he said, "Will you marry me?" Tom opened the box, and revealed the ring. It was the same exact ring from all those years ago. It was a mix of silver and gold, a lion and snake intertwined together, and studded with rubies and emeralds. And as Harry took the ring, and wore it on his finger, he saw the letters TRHP.

 **A/N: Hopefully not too bad. This was really long though, like fourteen word pages long. It's crazy.**


End file.
